He and She
by snowtigress-27
Summary: Five years ago, Hermione agreed to a marriage for every reason but love. Now when she's tired of living a lie what will happen? Can Severus show her that he's actually come to love her? I think we all know the answer to that question... HG/SS


DISCLAIMER: AS USUAL, I OWN NO PART OF THE FABULOUS WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. DON'T BELIEVE ME ASK THE DISHES. THEY CAN SING, THEY CAN DANCE...

**He and She**

**A/N **_Quick story of absolutely no vital importance. It's not my favorite, and I can't really say it's my best. There are a few plot holes and whatnot, but over all I was fairly pleased. It's also not carefully edited so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy the story, and enjoy your life. You just may lose it if you don't review. Kidding. I promise. Oh and it's based off of a picture on deviantart you can find the link in my profile if you so wish. Many thanks to .quit for putting out the lack of line breaks. Sorry about that!_

Throughout the grand ballroom of the Snape household swirling dresses and sleek tuxedos filled the view. The entire room was a flurry of colors, music, and happy faces. A feeling of celebration filled the air, and rightly so. It was the Summer Solstice, a time for dancing and laughter. But off to the side of all the festivities, at the bottom of the stairwell, there was a single couple facing their own private disaster.

"I don't understand," Severus said, his voice low and full of frustration. "You have everything you need, everything you want. I've given you this house, all your clothes, I throw your parties. What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione replied, uncharacteristically scathing, "Maybe your love or even just your friendship. Anything that lets me know you actually have a heart!"

"You knew what you were getting in to when you agreed to this thing," he shot back.

"There you go again," she shouted, pushing his chest with both hands. "Here I am, yelling at you, and all you can do is excuse my pain. Don't you have an ounce of feeling in you?"

Severus grasped her flailing hands and yanked her roughly against him. His eyes were stone cold as he locked gazes with her, and the single flash of anger shining through sent a shudder up her spine. His grip on her wrists tightened until Hermione cried out in pain, but he still did not let her go. His lips crashed brutally down on hers, bruising her lips with his intensity. It was the kiss she had always wanted except harsh and full of fury. Still, she found herself kissing him back despite the anger behind his actions. After a few heated moments, he pulled breathlessly away, dropping her wrists as he did so.

"You know _nothing_ about me," he spat, before stalking away, leaving Hermione to her tears.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I realize we've not had a chance to speak much, but have you thought about... my offer?" Severus asked. His expression was stoic, not giving a single clue as to his thoughts.

Hermione looked at the stone gate, the gravestones, the creaking trees, anywhere but his face. How could she accept? And yet, how could she refuse? He offered her wealth, security, and a chance to continue her education using his family name as a spring board. After the war, the wizarding world had gone into horrible economic depressions, as well as huge population declines. Everywhere you turned there was uncertainty and poverty. It was frightening, especially for a muggleborn like her, even with her reputation and impressive credentials. If she were to marry Snape, she would be safe from all that. She could ride out the worst of the world's problems, and then when it stabilized she could always get out of the marriage if need be.

And Snape? She was still confused what he would get out of the marriage. She supposed he could use her heroin status to gain more costumers for his apothecary. That seemed weak though. He had more than enough money, what would he want with more customers?

"What's in it for you?" Hermione asked, watching him somewhat warily.

For a moment, Severus seemed to squirm under her gaze before finally speaking in a somewhat hesitant voice. "The Ministry is not satisfied with Potter's testimony. They're moving to set up another trial. No doubt when they do I'll be thrown into Azkaban. However, if I'm happily married to a member of the golden trio, they wouldn't dare. I need the protection your position offers."

"And what happens if I say yes?" she asked, her thoughts going to her friends. "No one will believe the wedding is for real. They'll suspect something."

"That's why you and I must act the part of perfectly. We've enough in common that the marriage is plausible. We play our parts well enough, and the world will regard us as a happy couple, if a little unlikely. Even your overly suspicious little friends will come around to the idea when they've seen us enough," Severus explained.

Hermione looked at him somewhat incredulously, but she could see the sense in what he was saying. They would be quiet lovers, a shared look, a soft touch now and again, and constantly clasped hands. That's all it would take. He would be the adoring man, and she would be the woman glowing with happiness. She could just see it. Their strange twisted future. Nearly her entire life would be a lie, but she found herself wanting to accept. All those opportunities... and all she had to do was say I do and... wait just a moment. Just how much did he want her to pretend?

"One more question," she said, trying to force down the blush she could feel creeping into her cheeks. "What about... the wedding night?"

Hermione was shocked by Severus sudden laughter filling the empty cemetery. His thin body shook with mirth and she got the feeling he was making fun of her with his laughter. She didn't like it one bit.

"There would be no 'wedding night'," he said, still laughing at her frightfully red face. "Why consummate a marriage that is nothing more than a lie, a grand performance?"

"I was just making sure you were clear," Hermione muttered.

"Then you accept?"

She paused less than a mere second. "Yes."

* * *

From his vantage point at the top of the staircase, Severus could see Hermione weaving her way through the guests. She was constantly laughing and smiling, playing the part of charming hostess perfectly. But he saw through all that. Behind the smiles, her pain still lingered. He could see it in the shift of her body, and the long looks she sent towards the side doors. She just wanted to get away and escape to her gardens.

He'd had the gardens put in just for her, because he knew how much she would love them. He had spent hours agonizing over every detail, hoping in some way to make her life with him just a little more worth it. What did it matter now? Obviously, she wasn't happy here. He only hoped she was happy enough to stay.

Time passed, and Severus realized he still had not danced with Hermione that night. Most parties saw them dance at least twice, usually more. They really should keep up appearances despite their fight by the stairs. He reluctantly descended the stairs, as he tried to talk himself into his loving husband role. Smile, look her in the eyes... those soft brown eyes... touch her face...that beautiful, angelic face... press his face into her hair...that sweet smelling hair. He didn't know when his mental prep had begun including all those extra details, but he knew he couldn't go through his routine without being distracted by all the wonderful things that made her Hermione. He supposed it had occurred bit by bit, here a little there a little. Just like how he had fallen in love with her. Yes, it was true. He had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with the little twit. Funny, he liked it better this way.

"Hermione," Severus said softly, when he reached her side. "Would you care to dance?"

Hermione turned to look at him, sadness flickering briefly in her eyes as she nodded. He pulled her close as they began to spin in sync with the surrounding couples. He inhaled deeply, loving the way her scent wrapped around him. His hand clasped hers tightly, but he could feel her reluctance. They were physically as close as ever, but they distance between could have been miles and miles, for the coolness in her movements. She didn't want to be there and she was letting him know it. He missed her light voice teasing him, her chiming laugh, vibrating against his chest. Everything felt so wrong.

"Hermione," he began, but the look she threw him, silenced him. She wouldn't hear it. Not now, when she was hurting so badly.

"Leave it, Severus," She murmured. "There's nothing more to be said. I think we both know this isn't going to work. I'll gather my stuff in the morning."

"What?" he said, sharply bringing his eyes to meet hers. She couldn't leave; he needed her. Five years they'd spent together. And in that time, he had come to depend on her constant company. She was there through it all, and knew he could always lean on her. He didn't know what kind of man he would be without her by his side. He loved her very much, probably more than he had any right to.

"I'm sorry," she answered, "I don't want to live a lie anymore. But you know what the saddest part is? For me, it wasn't just pretend."

Severus watched in shock as she slipped from his arms and into the crowd. She made a beeline to the doors and out into the gardens, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. Not even her guests could keep her this time. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was going to lose her tonight just as he always feared. But maybe, just maybe, a few well chosen words and a second offer could convince her to stay. Maybe, it wouldn't have to be pretend for either of them ever again.

* * *

"Where are we? Or where does everyone think we are?" Hermione asked as she settled into the plush armchair.

"They all think we're in India for two blessed weeks," Severus replied, a smirk playing across his cheeks. "We just have to hide out in the manor during that time, and work on our tans. They'll never know the difference."

Hermione smiled at her 'husband' and snatched up her book. Two weeks of house arrest? That was the best wedding present he could have given her. Nobody was going to bug her, and nobody would tell her off for reading hours upon hours. This was going to be the best honeymoon ever.

"By the way," Severus said, "You did a marvelous job at the wedding today. Play it like that and they'll never question us."

Hermione blushed and nodded. She had felt a little odd, trying to be so bright and happy, yet quiet and reserved all at once. Severus had made it easy though. He was so brilliant, she almost felt like it wasn't pretend at all. And the way he kissed her... she was embarrassed at how good that had felt. She hadn't had a kiss like that in... well, ever. She wondered just how often he would find that necessary. She didn't want to admit even to herself that she wanted it to be every day.

* * *

As soon as the party was over, Severus headed off to the gardens, searching for Hermione. He found her quite a ways in, leaning her head against a stone pillar, sobs shaking her shoulders. He knew better than to approach her right away. Instead, he leaned his back against a second pillar, hoping his presence would offer her at least an ounce of comfort. Surely, if he had come for her, it showed he did care. They sat like that for a minute or maybe an hour. Time didn't touch them in that moment, he and she. They existed outside the world for the single moment in time however long it may have been.

Finally, Hermione's tears slowed, and Severus could practically hear her organizing her thoughts. He still remained silent, waiting for her to speak first. He wouldn't push her.

"What do you want?" Hermione croaked.

"A second chance, forgiveness, or at least one last dance," he whispered in return, watching her through his curtain of hair. Would she let him keep going? She said nothing, but he could see a tiny spark in her eyes. She was hoping. "I'm sorry, Hermione. So, so, sorry. You never deserved to live like this, and I realize now it was wrong of me to ask you. But it's much too late to change that now. My only hope is that you possibly might have come to enjoy this life of ours, despite its many flaws. I confess when I said ' I do' I never thought I might actually someday mean it. But the thing is... I've fallen in love with you."

"Don't lie to me," she said, suddenly on the defensive. He took a step towards her, reaching out a hand.

"Five years now, I've lived a lie that turned out to not be such a lie," Severus said, catching her hand in his. She didn't pull back. She was hesitant, but she was listening, trying not to believe, but wanting to all at once. "Tell me, I've not gone wrong. Tell me you love me too?"

Hermione's hand shook in his, and her tears returned, flooding down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were wide with hope and disbelief mixing into one. He could see the words fluttering on her tongue, waiting to be set free. She just needed a tiny bit of encouragement. Severus slowly brought his lips to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She met his shyly at first, unsure of herself, but as he drew her in closer, she seemed to give in. Their lips knew each other and moved effortlessly together. It was fire and ice all at once, sparking something deep within his heart. This was right.

* * *

"Severus," Hermione called as she opened the front door.

Even in his study, Severus could hear the pure excitement coating her voice. Something good had to have happened. He dragged himself out of the chair, and into the entryway, where Hermione launched herself into his arms. He held her a bit awkwardly, but something about it felt so good to him. He pulled away to give her a questioning glance. She simply laughed aloud.

"I've done it," she said gleefully. "I passed the test. I'm a fully fledged animagus now!"

Severus smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her once more. He swung her around in a circle laughing along with her.

"I always knew you could," he said when she was safely on her feet.

"Thanks for that," she said. "Thanks for believing in me."

"I always will."

* * *

"Oh, Severus," Hermione whispered as she pulled away. "Do you really? Do you really, truly love me?"

"I do," he answered, and she could have sworn she was ten feet off the ground. "And do, Hermione. Do you really truly love me?"

"I do," she said in return. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he swept her into another all-consuming kiss. She yelped in surprise as he suddenly lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back into the house.

"What are you doing?" she squealed, her arms tightening around his neck. He better not drop her...

"I'm going to make this marriage official if that's alright by you," Severus answered, his eyes glinting suggestively.

Hermione didn't even have time to blush before his lips were crashing down on hers again. And really she didn't mind at all. After all, this was how it was meant to be. He and she, together at last.


End file.
